The Day The Whole World Went Away
by BruceLee619
Summary: With the Atlanteans and Amazons on the brink of war and the supposed death of Superman after his monumental battle with Doomsday, Batman calls upon the former Teen Titans to help him put an end to the war. Alongside other heroes, will the Titans be able to save the day or will the world crumble beneath their feet?


Low kick. Three point strike. Punch after punch, Nightwing unloaded on the heavy bag with an unrelenting force. With every hit, the bag swayed back and forth with a creak an squeak, the sound echoing throughout the room. Roundhouse kick. A final swing... SNAP! The bag broke free from its chain, hitting the floor with a solid thud. Sighing, Dick made his way for one of the spares he had lying in the equipment closet. Suddenly, the alarm went off signifying danger was a foot in Bludhaven. Now a days, it was rare occurence to even get a whiff of crime. The former Boy Wonder made his way to the computer hub, eager to see which villain was dumb enough to show up in his town. As the doors opened to the control room of his lair, Nightwing stopped in his tracks as he gazed at the man on the screen.

"Surprised to see me?" the man spoke.

"Not at all, Bruce. And here I was hoping I was going to see some action," Dick answered back.

"So you've noticed the decline?"

"How could I not? Bludhaven used to be festering with crime. I would've expected it to spike with… Superman gone."

"I can't say you're reasoning is off. Under normal circumstances, you'd be right. But I'm sure you know what's been happening as a result of Clark's death."

"The resignation of several renowned heroes including Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Manta Ray, and numerous disbandment of the Justice League. I got to ask, how are the former JL members doing?"

"I'm assuming you mean Cyborg?"

"What makes you assume I'm referring to Vic?"

"You had that look. Right now, he's taking care of the Watchtower. Which brings me to my next point: War is on the horizon."

"What makes you say that?"

"Tensions between the Atlanteans and the Amazons is at an all-time high. With the Atlanteans pressing into Amazon territory, things are going to tip over. With Superman not here to be a major player, it'll be up to the superheroes still in action to stop this war. I wouldn't be surprised if some villains join the fray. But we're going to need the best. I need your team, Richard. I need the Titans."

Nightwing placed his face in his palm. Numerous thoughts filled his mind. Did he really want to put his friends at risk? Would they be even willing to help him out? Then again, the world's fate was at stake and it would be foolish of them to not assist him in some manner. With a heavy sigh, Dick gazed up at his old mentor.

"Alright. I'll contact them and get the old team together. I'm guessing we don't have long to prepare?"

"No. At most, 2 months. I've forwarded a list of preparation strategies for you and your team as well as dossiers on potential key targets. With the Justice League now defunct, the Titans can set up a base at the Watchtower."

"Why not the original Titan's Tower back in Jump City? The team would feel much more at home there."

"The resources provided by the equipment at the Watchtower would be invaluable. In addition, your old base would serve better as a backup in case things go south at the Watchtower. Trust me on this one."

"Okay, I see your point. Anything else?"

"No, that's all the information I needed to relay to you. Be prepared, Richard. There will be casualties. No getting around that. Batman out."

Nightwing shutdown the screen to the computer and slowly strode to the other side of the hub. There laid a single circular button among the sea of squared keys. Inscribed on it was a silver "T". With a single push of his finger, a secret compartment opened up to reveal a yellow communicator. He took hold of it, gently stroking his thumb over it. A sense of nostalgia washed over him. Images of a red-headed beauty, a green shape shifter, a half mechanized man, and a hooded sorceress filled his mind. With a sigh, he pushed the red button on the side of the communicator. Nightwing knew there was trouble on the horizon. Luckily, he knew exactly who to call.


End file.
